


We're After The Same Rainbow's End

by Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Cis Males (both of them), Drag Queens, Inspired by a "Breakfast at Tiffany's" scene, M/M, Neighbors, Titles are from the song "Moon River"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle/pseuds/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle
Summary: Alternate Universe, inspired by a scene from "Breakfast at Tiffany's."  Katya, while trying to escape a less-than-desirable client, discovers that her neighbor upstairs may just be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, maybe even something more.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	We're After The Same Rainbow's End

**Author's Note:**

> Since they are both named Brian and to avoid any confusion, they will be Trixie and Katya throughout this story. Also, Trixie will have male pronouns, while Katya will have female pronouns, though both are cis males in this story.

Drag queen Katya Zamilochikova had a habit of entering any room like a whirlwind: not quietly and impossible to ignore. Usually, this was done for dramatic effect or because Katya simply had too much energy and love of life coursing through her veins (once upon a time it could be because she had uppers coursing through her veins). But on this occasion, it was the pure instinct of survival that caused Katya to enter her apartment like a whirlwind. Once the door was shut behind her, she locked and deadbolted it. Then, for good measure, she dragged over the nearest chair in reach and propped it under the doorknob.

Just after she made it into her bedroom, there came a ferocious pounding on his front door, followed by drunken calls that would sound seductive if the speaker were sober. “Hey, baby! Come on, open up! You can’t tease me like that!”

She shut the bedroom door to block out the sounds of her pursuer. She was pretty sure that he couldn’t break through the front door, but Katya didn’t want to take any chances. Hell, she didn’t want to listen to this racket, she wanted peace! So, with lightning speed, she unzipped and pulled her black mini-dress over her head and threw it haphazardly onto the bed. She was more careful with her shoes (she went cheap on a lot of things but never on shoes), stepping out of them and placing them by the closet. When she saw her thick and fluffy white bathrobe hanging on the back of the door, she breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped herself up in it gratefully.

Now standing still, Katya could just barely hear her pursuer still pounding and yelling through the front door. With adrenaline still pumping through her veins, she looked around her bedroom and her eyes landed on the window. The blinds weren’t drawn, which meant that she could just see the outline of the fire escape.

_Bingo!_

Katya hurried to the window and opened it just enough for her to crawl out onto the fire escape. She shut it behind her and immediately started shivering. It had been raining just an hour ago, and the spring air at 2:00 AM in Hell’s Kitchen, NYC was anything but warm. Already she felt moisture seep through her sparkly black tights to the soles of her feet. Her teeth chattering, Katya squatted down and tried to warm herself, and she caught her reflection in her bedroom window. Full make-up slightly smudged and shake-and-go wig slightly askew from her encounter with her pursuer, shivering and teeth chattering in the cold and damp night…

 _Well, I’ve been through worse,_ thought Katya, placing her hand over the spot on her left shoulder where her pursuer had left his mark before she’d managed to escape. Better safe out here than fighting off a panic attack in there. Her thoughts turned to her roommate and oldest friend. _Christ, why did Fena have to pick this weekend to be in Boston for a stupid Star-Whatever viewing party?!_

Still, it was cold out here…Her gaze turned from her window to right above her, where the fire escape climbed seven more floors. She raised a half-painted-half-natural eyebrow as inspiration struck her. A little harmless snooping while she climbed up and down to keep herself from freezing wouldn’t do any harm…

So, she lifted herself up and nimbly climbed the steps up one floor to the next landing. She froze on the top step, though, for she could see there was a light on in the room beyond. Not fancying having someone call the cops on her, but wanting to keep moving, she slowly inched forward until she could just peek into the room.

When she did, Katya froze and nearly collapsed onto the wet grating beneath her. The first thing that hit her eyes was _pink-pink-pink_. The walls were the brightest shade of pink that she had ever seen. White furniture, fluffy pink carpet on the hardwood floor, even miniature dolls on the dresser…was this a little girl’s room? She’d never seen any children in the building before –

All theories about a little girl were blown away when Katya got over the overdose of pink and noticed more details about the contents of the room. These included at least half a dozen giant blond wigs mounted on styraform heads propped side-by-side on the floor, a closet almost overflowing with pink and pastel dresses that were at least a size 16, and a dresser with a makeup display worthy of any department store.

Katya’s mind was properly blown out of her head. _Holy shit, how did I not know another queen lived here?!_

Her caution dimmed by her shock and curiosity, Katya crept further along the fire escape in order to get a closer look at the bed in the room. She saw that someone was lying beneath the sheets, but could only make out one arm resting on top of the sheets. The arm looked masculine, caucasian but with a sun-kissed tan, and a long-fingered hand. The manicured fingers confirmed that this was indeed the drag queen that occupied this room.

Creeping a little closer, Katya scrutinized the wigs on the floor and the clothes spilling out of the closet. Could she have met this queen in passing? _Doubtful,_ thought Katya. _I would have remembered such an explosion of My-Little-Pony Barbie on acid._ Besides, the club where she performed regularly didn’t normally showcase queens that didn’t have some sort of spooky or gothy touch. Hers was a very underground scene, and she couldn’t see how she would have come across this queen there. But she’d occasionally performed in other clubs that had a more diverse scene…

As Katya dug through her memories, cursing her years of drug use for altering and deleted chunks of it, she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she felt her heart drop and soar at the same time. The person in the bed was not only awake, but sitting up and looking at her. As Katya had assumed, it was a male. What she hadn’t assumed was how damn _cute_ he was!

And he didn’t have a shirt on. _Damn._

The guy was staring at her, but it wasn’t in a scandalized or angry way. There was surprise, of course, but there was also…curiosity? Bemusement? Katya remembered that she was still in full makeup, wig, nails and fishnets. Not knowing what else to do, caught and frozen as she was, she raised a hand and gave an awkward wave.

The corners of the guy’s mouth twitched as he motioned with his hand for Katya to lift the window. Blinking in surprise, Katya did lift it until it was above her head.

Getting a better look at this man in the bed, Katya felt her heart speed up a little. He couldn’t have been more than twenty-four or twenty-five, making the thirty-one-year-old Katya feel like a dirty old man. His dark brown hair was cut short but not short enough that it wasn’t adorably messed up from sleep. Though this guy wasn’t Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson, Katya could tell that he made an effort to stay in shape.

Realizing that the man was still waiting for her to speak, Katya shook herself slightly and did what she nearly always did when she opened her mouth to talk: she rambled.

“Hi, hello, fuck, hi! Please don’t mind me, I was just trying to get away from this guy who chased me back to my place. Totally fuckable sober, but one too many tequila shots and _quel beast!_ ”

To illustrate her point, Katya pushed her robe off her left shoulder to reveal the bite-mark her pursuer had given her. When she saw concern flash in the man’s pretty brown eyes, Katya hastily covered it up again.

“Sorry, not important, anyway, I was just hoping to pass the time out here until he passes out or gives up or runs away to join a circus, whichever comes first. I don’t mean outside your window specifically, just on the fire escape, probably walking up and down to keep myself warm, so please don’t mind me, I’m not a psycho – well, scratch that, I actually am, but not the raping, murdering, straight kind, I swear.”

The man raised his eyebrows and spoke for the first time: “You really thought I took _you_ for straight?”

This stopped Katya’s rambling tongue. For a moment, she just stared at the young man in shock. Then, powerful laughter – the kind of laughter that made you breathless – took over and she doubled over as she let it out. When the guy in the bed joined in with a laugh that sounded like the gayest crow in the flock, she laughed even harder.

When Katya finally regained her breath, she saw that the man in the pink bed was grinning at her with a mix of amusement and exasperation. “Just get inside and shut the window, ok? It’s too chilly out there for some fresh air.”

Katya blinked, furthur amazed by this kind gesture. “A-are you sure? You don’t even know me, and I don’t know who you are, I can just stay out here –”

“Christ, just get inside!” laughed the man, motioning her in. 

Finally, Katya gave in and stepped into the bedroom. After shutting the window behind her, Katya stood and faced the man, still sitting up in his pink bed. “Um, this is… _really_ , really nice of you, thank you.” 

His response was yet another shocker: “Consider this payback, Katya.”

Katya’s eyes went as wide as they could go. “H-how do you –”

“Last week, my roommate and I went to Jacque’s and saw you perform,” the man said. “You were insane but incredible. Unfortunately, I was flat broke at the time and couldn’t tip you. I felt horrible, knowing how much even a dollar counts. So please consider this an overdue tip.”

Katya grinned like a child. “Gladly! Though I’d like to know whose tipping me, please?”

The man let out a chuckle of embarrassment, briefly looking down at his lap. He then met Katya’s eyes again and held out his hand. “Sorry. I’m Brian.”

Katya gasped in pleasure and shook his hand firmly. “No shit, me too! That’s _my_ real name!”

The Brian in the bed leaned back and let out a laugh that was more like a screech, causing the Brian still in drag to jump back and let out a wheeze of her own. “Well, then, to avoid any confusion, you can call me Trixie. That’s my drag name: Trixie Mattel.” He then rolled his eyes and motioned around his bedroom. “In case you haven’t figured out that we both make our living this way.”

Katya gave an exaggerated gasp. “You mean you _don’t_ have an incurable fetish for big, fake, blond wigs? Damnit, I thought I would _finally_ meet one!”

For the third time in two minutes, the two drag queens laughed together. When Trixie regained his breath, he said, “Well, if you’d like, I have make-up wipes and cold cream in the bathroom, as well as a functional shower. We both know that it’s never a good idea to sleep with a full face unless absolutely necessary. You don’t have to be anywhere in the morning, do you?”

Katya shook her head.

“Good. Then go shower and wash the evening off. And, if you want, grab a t-shirt and pair of boxers from the top drawer of my dresser. Whatever you have on underneath that robe can’t be comfortable, especially if you’re still tucked.”

Any reticence that Katya would have felt disappeared at the mention of her genitals and the excruciating position that they had been in for six hours. She let out the most relieved sigh and said, “Oh, thank you, I am!” before bee-lining for the dresser.

“Top drawer, then the second-down,” supplied Trixie helpfully. “And the bathroom is the first door on the left.”

Katya soon grabbed a pair of red-plaid boxer shorts and a plain black T-shirt. When she reached the bedroom door, she paused and looked at Trixie. “You said you had a roommate? I don’t want to wake them…”

Trixie waved his hand lightly. “Oh, don’t worry about Kim. Her door is shut, she sleeps like a log, plus she goes to sleep with earbuds blasting Celine Dion songs on repeat in her ears.” He rolled his eyes as Katya gave another silent, full-body laugh. “I wish I was kidding. Anyway, don’t worry about it.”

Katya bit her lip and then said simply, “Thanks.” That one word managed to contain all of the gratitude and appreciation that she felt for this stranger in this moment.

And this other Brian also known as Trixie seemed to see that. He simply nodded, then smirked and said, “Now go clean yourself up, queen.”


End file.
